Stay with Me
by Holz9364
Summary: Set after "Ball of Fire." Lisbon takes Jane home to take care of him, but its to comfort herself too, she needs to know that he's really come out of it all okay. Jisbon frienship & a hint at something more.


**Stay with Me**

**_A/N - Spoilers for episode "Ball of Fire." This is basically the way I wanted it to end because although the end was cute and funny i wanted the whole JANE YOUR ALIVE! *HUGS* sort of reunion, but then again, nothing i WANT to happen ACTUALLY happens in the world of TV shows... _**

_**It shouldn't be out of character, but if it is i apoligise! This was a really hard fic to write because I'm putting them into a situation we have never seen them in on the show so its hard to imagine how they would react!**_

_**I shall now stop babbling and let you read the fic, Oh and one more thing...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mentalist or its characters. If I did Lisbon would have ran into the basement and declared her love for Jane and then they would be both be like YAY. I'M SO GLAD YOUR ALIVE. But y'know, thats probably why they don't let 17 year old girls write serious TV Shows xD.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_Lisbon didn't know _**exactly**_ what made her do it. She knew that he knew what was going on, he could play dumb, but then again so could she. They could bicker and pretend that they both didn't know what the big smile meant but the truth of the matter was that they did.

It meant she was happy, she was so damn happy to see him alive, that he was okay, that she hadn't lost him this time. And they both knew it wasn't because he was a valued colleague or even a valued friend, it was because she had feelings for him that went so much deeper than that.

And Lisbon wasn't sure why she said what she said as they talked on his couch about him being creaky and forgetting her apples. But she said it and she couldn't change that now, the words had come out of her mouth, "Come back to my apartment with me."

It seemed her words took even Jane by surprise, his tea cup poised in his hand, his eyes looking into hers, searching for something. Her cheeks turned pink and she stood to leave, how could she have been stupid enough to think he would really want to come back with her?

"Sure." He said, and now it was Lisbons turn to look at him, to stare at him with wide eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Lisbon walked over to the couch and helped him up, neither of them commented on how she kept her arm looped through his even though she had seen him walking fine earlier, they needed to feel each others touch, they needed that comfort.

As they walked to the elevator, arm in arm, Lisbon smiled at the team, "We're heading out early." She said, trying not to blush at the grin Van Pelt gave her and the knowing looks she got from Cho and Rigsby.

"Alright." Van Pelt said, "I'll stay and finish up this paperwork."

Lisbon smiled and nodded, "It's been a long, hard week." She admitted, "You can leave early if you like."

The team seemed happy at this news and Jane and Lisbon had almost made it to the elevator when the worst possible thing happened, Hightower appeared, out of nowhere seemingly.

She glanced at her watch, "Leaving at 4.30?" She asked and if it hadn't been for the small smile tugging at the strict womans lips Lisbon would have genuinely thought she was in trouble.

Lisbon nodded, "I'm…uh…yeah, we're leaving early."

"Together?" Hightower asked, she knew exactly what was going on, the colour in Lisbons cheeks rose as she nodded.

Jane smiled, "Lisbon has very kindly invited me back to her apartment so she can take care of me." He told Hightower, making Lisbons cheeks scarlet, if they hadn't already been that way.

Hightower didn't seem convinced, "You've had a tough week." She simply said, "Enjoy your weekend." With a sly smile she walked away and Lisbon quickly stepped into the elevator with Jane chuckling by her side.

"She thinks we're sleeping together now." Lisbon hissed at him as she pressed the ground floor button.

"Oh, she's thought that for a while now." Jane said, brushing it off casually, "The whole building thinks so anyway." He added and she glared at him, "They do not!"

"Hmm, they do." Jane said, not looking at her, "I'm sure the team have a bet about it too…"

Lisbon sighed, "I just want to know that you're going to be okay." she muttered, "I don't think you should be driving and I…" she trailed off, shaking her head as the elevator door opened.

They walked to her car in silence and she helped Jane into the passenger's seat. They didn't speak until 5 minutes later, "So, are you planning on keeping me hostage all weekend?" Jane asked.

Lisbon smiled a little, "That depends how much you annoy me." She teased.

He chuckled, "You won't last one night then." She smiled at his words, but she knew he was wrong, having him in her apartment made it feel warm, homely, it didn't feel lonely anymore when he was there, of course she'd never tell_ him_ that.

"You're deep in thought." Jane mused and she nodded, "I guess I am." Lisbon said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked as his eyes scanned her, trying to analyse her thoughts. she just rolled her eyes, "Whats the point in asking? You always seem to know what I'm thinking anyway."

Jane shrugged, "I didn't think you'd appreciate it if you knew that I knew the real reason you invited me back to your apartment for the weekend."

Lisbons cheeks turned pink and she sighed, she didn't speak, she didn't indulge him with a reply and they drove in silence until they reached her apartment.

Lisbon helped Jane out of the car and unlocked her apartment door, still arm in arm they walked into the cold apartment, she helped Jane onto the couch and looked around the messy place, she hadn't been here all week.

"Your apartment is cold." Jane commented as he lounged on her couch, his eyes raking over the apartment.

Lisbon nodded, "I've not been here all week." She informed him, and his eyes softened, "You haven't slept since Monday?"

Lisbon shrugged, "Not very much, when I did sleep it was in the car or at my desk." She walked into the kitchen, and looked at Jane through the hatch, he was watching her closely.

"Are you hungry?" Lisbon asked as she scanned the cupboards for food, "Just tired." Jane admitted and she nodded. Sighing she walked back into the living room, "Yeah, me too."

"I'll sleep on the sofa." Jane said straight away, but Lisbon shook her head, "No, you're already sore, you need a proper bed." She held out her arm and reluctantly he took it, "But you only have one bedroom." Jane said.

Lisbon shrugged, "And?" she asked as she helped him climb the stairs. she showed him into her room which was (thankfully) clean and she sat on the edge of the bed, gazing into space absentmindedly as he took off his shoes, suit coat and vest.

Lisbon turned around and was shocked at first, to see him stripped of his 3 piece look, he smiled sheepishly at her and she smiled back.

"How bad is it?" Lisbon asked as he made a face, leaning over to put his shoes on the floor by the bed.

Jane shrugged, "It will leave scars." He admitted and Lisbon bit her lip, "I think I have something that might help the pain." She told him and without another word she made her way to the bathroom across the hall, after a little raking in her bathroom cabinet Lisbon found what she was looking for, it was a gel that reduced bruising, it was useful to have around for those bruises you often got from chasing and tackling suspects, being a cop wasn't easy.

Lisbon returned to the bedroom with the bottle of gel in her hand, "Take off your shirt." she told him and Janes eyes widened, "Uh…Lisbon…"

"Jane." she said, silencing him, "Trust me, this will make you feel a lot better."

He looked at Lisbon sheepishly and she glared him down, sighing he conceded and unbuttoned his shirt, Lisbon tried not to stare, in fact she thought she had done a pretty good job of it but when Jane had fully removed his shirt she couldn't hold in the gasp of shock at the damage that had been done to him.

On his chest there were several, at least 6, large circle burn marks from where he had been hit with the torture weapon. He looked ashamed, but why should he be? This wasn't his fault.

Lisbon told him to lie down on the bed and she sat next to him, putting the gel on her hand, "This might hurt." She said as she placed her hand on the first burn. To her surprise he sighed in relief, the liquid had a cooling effect on wounds, it was a miracle gel really.

They sat in silence for about 20 minutes as Lisbon covered the burns in the gel and then she put the bottle back in the bathroom and washed her hands. When she returned she sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at him.

"Does it feel better?" Lisbon asked and he nodded, "Thank you Lisbon." Jane said, "So much."

Lisbon nodded as if to say, 'your welcome' and then grabbed his hand, he smiled once more and his eyes slid shut, she watched him for a while and she began to feel herself drift off into the world of sleep and pink fluffy clouds too.

* * *

When Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes she felt a little disorientated at first and then she realised something was different about this morning and it wasn't just the fact that she'd forgotten to close to blinds so the sun was bright.

No, for one, she was fully clothed and the second thing…she was in the arms of Patrick Jane.

She frowned and Jane smiled, "At some point last night we ended up like this." He said with a chuckle, "And you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Lisbon smiled a little, this was wrong, but if it was wrong why did it feel so right?

"You had a nightmare last night." Jane added and Lisbon frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you kept saying 'No, not Jane'." He shrugged, "Were you dreaming about what happened this week?"

Lisbon nodded, "Yeah…I was actually. I was just so worried, and when you got back okay I just…I don't know." She sighed, "I needed to know for myself that you were okay."

Jane nodded too, he understood, "I'm glad you're okay too. She could have burned that whole place down, I really don't know what I would have done if I'd had to watch you die."

"At least everyone came out of it okay." Lisbon said, stretching her legs, she really didn't want to move, it felt so right in Janes arms.

"Hm, I think they both needed that sleep." Jane commented, smiling at Lisbon, she nodded her agreement but didn't speak.

"Whats wrong?" Jane asked, noting that in Lisbon silence was a very bad thing.

"It was like a test run." Lisbon said in a quiet voice.

"A test run of what?" Jane asked.

Looking up into Jane's confused blue eyes Lisbons pain filled green eyes conveyed her every emotion in that moment, "Of how I'm going to feel when Red John gets you." She said softly.

Jane didn't know what to do, he was at a loss for the first time in a long time so he found her hand under the covers and held it, they didn't speak, they didn't need too. They both knew that when Red John got Jane things would be worse, much worse.

And they both knew that no matter how comfortable and happy they were in this moment that it couldn't be, because as long as Red John was walking this Earth Jane would never give up on his quest for revenge. Not for anything or anyone.

_**

* * *

The End.**_

_**A/N - Not really a happy ending guys sorry =[.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading! xxx**_


End file.
